The First Date
by tribble608
Summary: Darkrai and Cresselia are going on a date. In fact, the date they are going on is the first date ever in the history of legendaries! And everything would be perfect, if it weren't for three annoying brats with a Pikachu who just have to interfere! DaaKure


**Yeah, welcome to my first LunarEclipseShipping one-shot ever. I really like it! Such memories...  
Oh, and I translated it from German to English all by myself, so excuse possible mistakes in grammar or such. ****No hate, plz ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pokémon is Satoshi Taijiri's and so are Darkrai and Cresselia, sadly. But the idea is mine! :D**

**Much fun with the OS now!**

When she landed on the island, which was the opposite of hers, her heart pounded against her yellow tummy like a maniac against the door of his cell. She looked around paranoid, then bit her lower lip. This today _was_ completely different than the other meetings that she and Darkrai had had until now. Slowly, Cresselia hovered forward and, after a short path, which was hemmed with puddles and stones, she stepped on Darkrai's dark clearing. Although this wasn't the first time she was here, she still didn't like the place. It was dark and it always looked like it was deep in the night. This time, it was also this dark, even though the sun was just setting. The place sent shivers down her spine, no surprise, she, as Darkrai's counterpart, _couldn't_ like it. But the last time Darkrai had visited her and since he liked Fullmoon Island just as little as she liked Newmoon Island… it was her turn, whether she wanted to or not.

Besides, she was just here to pick him up. Today, the two of them would do something that one could label as milestone in the history of the legendaries: a date. In fact, not even a random date. It would be a date in the sea restaurant of Canalave City. "Darkrai?" Cresselia called quietly into the silence. This time he didn't wait for her, hovering over a big puddle in the middle of the clearing. He loved when his torn, black silhouette reflected in the water. He found, like this he looked the scariest. But the ruler of the island was not there.

"Darkrai, are you here?" Cresselia hovered forward, looking around nervously. "Come on, this isn't funny…" she said with a husky voice.

She didn't recognize the shadow, coming out of the ground behind her. Darkrai grinned when he saw Cresselia and floated near her without making a sound…

"_Darkrai!_" Cresselia shrieked when he all of a sudden grasped her from behind and turned her around more or less violently.

"I find that funny" Darkrai taunted, but moved over Cresselia's neck gently to calm her down a bit, because he saw her shivering. "You are jumpy" he whispered then.

"If you sneak up at me like that… come on, we have to go."

"Finally, guys" Ash called out. After a long and tiring day, he, Brock and Dawn had finally arrived in Canalave City. "We have deserved a night at the pokémon centre."

"Yeah!" Brock jubilated. "Nurse Joy, here I come!" And he just wanted to run off, but Dawn held him back.

"Wait! I saw in your Sinnoh-Guide that here in Canalave exists a sea restaurant. That would be much better than dinner in the pokémon centre. And then we can sleep at Nurse Joy's" she said smiling to a crushed Brock.

"That really is a great idea" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"So let's go to the sea restaurant" Dawn said and handed the Sinnoh-Guide back to Brock. Laughing, they set off.

Darkrai and Cresselia landed behind the Canalave library. The library had no windows at the back, so the two were safe, no one would see. "Okay" Cresselia said. "Let's do it."

"We must be mad" Darkrai said but still began to change his guise. Soon he looked human. And Cresselia couldn't stop thinking that he really looked… incredibly good. His short, white hair looked like windswept and a few strands hung over his right ice blue eye. The black tuxedo, which lapped around his figure, matched with his pale skin. His long-fingered, slim hands were in black gloves. A red neckpiece lay gently around his neck and disappeared in the jacket. Cresselia gaped and couldn't tire of looking at him, until Darkrai snapped his fingers bugged. "Your turn, Cress."

Cresselia nodded and began her transformation. A shining light surrounded her as she shifted her shape and stood before him as human. Now it was Darkrai's turn to gape, even though he didn't show it. Just a smile was on his face and his eyes twinkled revealing.

Cresselia was in front of him, small, but slim. Her dress was special. There was a blue bodice, which was bound with violet cords made of silk. The bodice then went over to a yellow skirt. It led Darkrai's look to pumps which were yellow as well. A violet, half transparent cloth lay over her shoulders and she held the ends of it gently in her fists, which she had placed on her chest. In her short, brown hair was a yellow headband which was adorned with crescents and a violet stone in the middle. Cresselia blinked shyly and her golden eyes shone.

"What do you think?" she asked gently.

Darkrai bit his lower lip. "Perfect" he said then, took Cresselia by her hand and led her away from the library.

"Restaurant Seafresh" read Ash. "Not very imaginative" he beefed then.

"Don't get upset, we're going to eat there now. The food is said to be great" Dawn said and stepped in. Ash and Brock followed.

Immediately they were greeted by a waiter in a tailcoat with a bow. "May I escort you to a table?"

"With pleasure" Dawn said and followed the man. Ash recognized that she went even more uprightly than usual. On the table, to which they had been guided, were four menus. The waiter took one away with a graceful move and pulled out a chair for Dawn. "Thank you very much" she said politely.

The waiter bowed once again and disappeared. He put down the menu and took place next to the entrance again.

"I think, I'll take the breaded Goldeen" Ash said.

"Ash! That's cruel!"

"What?"

"Hey" Brock cut them off and pointed at the door. "Look, there comes a real gentlemanly couple. But they look as if they were not older than twenty-three." Ash and Dawn also turned their heads to the door.

"Wow" Ash said, "they couldn't look more diverse."

"I think they go very well together" Dawn fancied. "The tuxedo and the dress look wonderful next to each other! Although the red neckpiece doesn't fit with the blue bodice, you're right. But somehow I feel that they are the perfect couple!"

"They stare at us" Darkrai whispered.

"And? Do you know them?" Cresselia asked quietly.

"No… But I don't like that they stare at us."

"That's because you're normally holed up on Newmoon Island, far away from every life." Darkrai had in a freezing way rejected the man who had wanted to guide them to a table. Now the two slid through the tables to the back where there was a small table for two. Also Darkrai didn't escape the fact that the brown haired guy, who sat at the table of the three that stared at them, looked at Cresselia with a _lecherous_ look. His eyes nearly were hearts. Darkrai told that to Cresselia, but she just smiled.

"Can you blame him? And he will be able to pull himself together."

"I don't think so" Darkrai said and looked at the brown haired gloomily. "If there weren't so many people…"

"You would kill him, I know. Why are you so damn jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" it burst out of Darkrai, louder, than he had intended. Cresselia giggled. But Darkrai's suspicion should be confirmed when the brown haired stood up and came over to them as soon as they had sat down.

"Hello" Brock said and blushed. "My name's Brock and I am from Pewter City."

"And what do you want" Darkrai said sharply but Cresselia stretched her hand out.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"I just wanted to make a remark on your dress. It really suits you."

"Thank you" Cresselia said with a warm voice but Darkrai stood up. He was just as tall as Brock and his blue eyes flashed. He just wanted to say something mean or even dare to use his powers here, but Cresselia gave him a penetrating look and shook her head, whereupon Darkrai, making a snorting sound, sat down again. At the same moment, the blue haired girl and the black haired boy appeared too. "I'm sorry" the blue haired girl said and tugged Brock a bit away at the ear. Then she stood before him. "My name's Dawn."

"I'm Ash" the black haired boy tampered as well.

"Nice to see you all" Cresselia said. "My name is Celyna."

"Damion" Darkrai repined.

"Excuse the disturbance, please" Dawn said. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, Brock here just gave me a compliment."

"An utter inappropriate one" Darkrai hissed.

"Damion!"

"We wish a nice evening" Dawn said and went away with Brock. Ash bowed excusing – and deeply red in the face – and hastened to the others.

"Naïve humans" Darkrai muttered to himself.

"Come on, _Damion_… let's enjoy the evening."

But only after the three annoying humans with their Pikachu were gone and the restaurant was nearly empty (and the two had a big candle standing before them), there came up the romantic atmosphere the two had longed after (at least Cresselia had). "It's beautiful" she marveled. Meanwhile, Darkrai annoyed tapped his foot. Romantic wasn't his thing, really. He had only done it for Cresselia. He would have liked if they could have just stayed on Newmoon Island, he could have picked a few black flowers for her… but no, they had to sit in a kitschy sea restaurant, amongst humans. Everything was white and decorated with pink flowers (these idiots called that "beginning of spring"). On every table there was additionally a vase with a red rose. And who knew if the people here weren't anti-pokémon or searching for legendaries? If there were an accident, they'd be in every newspaper in the world. On top of that, the clothes were really unnerving. Not to mention the legs.

Cresselia recognized Darkrai's discomfort. She smiled. He had done it just for her. "Hey… do you want to take a walk?" Darkrai nodded imperceptibly, still deep in thought. Only when Cresselia stood up and took Darkrai with her, he shot up from his "dreams". "Let's go on a walk" Cresselia repeated.

"O-okay" Darkrai said. "Wait! Don't we have to pay?"

Cresselia paused. "Oh. Yes. Um…" She stretched out her hand and a few bank notes appeared in her palm, where there had been nothing a few seconds ago. She laid them on the table.

Darkrai raised an eyebrow. "Cresselia… you know what you just risked?"

"Yes. But I didn't care, Damion. I love it to call you that name! Besides, you just called me Cre-sse-li-a…" Together they left the sea restaurant and walked at the pier of Canalave. There they also came across the Harbor Inn, the place, where Darkrai had drawn people into nightmares, before the hotel had closed. He grinned. "Come on, let's sit down on this bench…" They sat down and Darkrai lost himself in the appearance of the old house. But as soon as he felt Cresselia's asking hand on his shoulder, he turned to her and found that it was easier and more beautiful to lose himself in _her_ appearance. Cresselia did the same now and lost in themselves like this they didn't need much allusions before their lips touched. "I did this for you and would do it for no one else" Darkrai muttered after their lips had parted and Cresselia knew what he meant. Being human.

"Ditto" she just said before the two kissed again. "But like this it is easier."

"Yes… but… it's not as interesting" Darkrai said between two kisses and pulled her up. "Come on. Let's make it more interesting."

"And how?"

"Newmoon Island. Or Fullmoon Island, I don't mind. Somewhere, where we can be ourselves."

Ten minutes later Darkrai's smoky figure embraced Cresselia. One couldn't call it a kiss, but what the two did was way more intense. It was a melding, one could say. "You're right" Cresselia breathed. And she let herself fall completely in Darkrai's foggy hug. They were on Fullmoon Island. The evening had gotten perfect after all.

End

**So please tell me if you liked it (or if you wanna throw stones at it and run away screaming…)!**

**Simply hit the review button and leave a short comment 3 spread the love!**


End file.
